


Frogs on Dates

by JustAnApostrophe (Madd1s0n)



Series: In a world that's cold [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is tired, M/M, and done, but also happy?, fluff?, jace and simon are soft boyfriends, very very extreamly light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madd1s0n/pseuds/JustAnApostrophe
Summary: Jace and Simon are soft boyfriends who just like to be with together so they can surround the other in softness.I don't usually like reading these fics but I like writing them????Oh and Alec pays a visit to show how much he doesn't care but kind of does????In other words something happens to Jace on patrol and Simon panics





	Frogs on Dates

Jace was completely calm; okay, maybe his heart was beating really fast and his throat was dry but he was still 100% calm. Okay, maybe he had woken up to discover he was around 4 hours late for his date but he was still calm. And okay, maybe he was running around his room looking for some trousers with his shirt on inside-out and shoes on the wrong feet but he was - alright he was not calm. **I repeat not calm.**

He wasn't entirely sure how it had happened but last night on patrol a spider demon had caught him off guard (although if you asked Alec it was because he was showing off). He was hurt but nothing an iratze couldn't fix but by the end of the night (well it was probably closer to early morning) Jace had gotten back to the institute and promptly went to bed. And now he was late, very late.

"Crap, crap, crap" he said to no one in particular. Maybe it was to the clock, hoping that the handles would go back. Or maybe it was to the oxygen, hoping that it would leave the room and give him a real excuse for his tardiness. I mean I don't know, that boy was raised by Valentine Morgenstern and do I look like a mind reader to you?

Jace's usually meticulous room had be thrown into disarray in search for he phone. He needed to call Simon, explain and apologise. Now he just needed to find the god forsaken thing and-

"You weren't returning any of your calls and I panicked!" yelled a frantic Simon as he bust through the door, followed by a grumbling Alec.

"I found him moping around the entrence," he said before turning to leave. Only to stop himself and add, " and by the angel Jace put some pants on." then vanished.

Still taken aback by the sudden appearance of his boyfriend, Jace shook his head and placed his hands on Simons shoulders "Yeah, sorry, I got back late from patrol last night and I overslept, NO THANKS TO MY BROTHER" he called out through the doorway, making sure he could still be heard by his parabatai.

He paused for a moment, as if expecting a response, but when silence greeted him, he moved his attention back to Simon and found eyes brimmed with tears staring back a him. Taking a step forward, Jace moved his hand to cup Simons cheek "hey," he whispered "hey, what's wrong?"

Hastefully, Simon brushed the tears from his eyes with a sniff "It doesn't matter, it's stupid now anyway." 

Jace frowned and used his thumb to brush away the remaining moisture from the other boys cheeks "It can't be stupid if it's making you feel like this." he replied and proceded to lead them into a sitting position on his unmade bed.

"I was scared." was the first Simon said, and Jace had no intention of interrupting him knowing he'd find out why soon enough. "When I got to the café, I couldn't see you, so I got a drink and a seat like any normal person would, but then 6 o'clock came and you still weren't there and I thought to myself _Jace isn't the kind of guy to be late without a reason_ but then I remembered we haven't been dating for long so then I thought _Maybe Jace is the **exact** kind of guy to be late without giving a reason. _So then I started giving myself excuses as to why you hadn't turned up yet like _maybe he's got some really important Shadowhunter business_ or _maybe he's got a surprise planned and it's just taking a really long time_ or _maybe he interrupted Alec and Magnus again and Magnus turned him into a frog, so he's still coming but it's taking him longer because of his new tiny frog legs._ And then I started to think, what would I do if you turned up to our date as a frog, like would it be a 'Princess and the Frog' king of thing you know, would I have to kiss you because I don't want salmonella and can you even get salmonella from a frog and can _I_ even get salmonella because I'm a Vampire now and then before I knew it they were telling me to leave because they had to close so I came here because you still hadn't turned up and I didn't know what to do then your brother told me you had gotten hurt and were still in your room and oh my goodness Jace I'm so glad you're okay." at this point Simon had thrown himself onto Jace and locked him in a tight cuddle.

Now Jace was completely thrown off guard by the boy who was now sat upon his lap but within seconds had regained his composure and mentally applauded himself for not straight up dying in response to being this held so fervently by Simon.

"It's okay," Jace soothed "we're together now." his boyfriend snuggled closer so he continued "I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I'm here now. We're together."

Simon pulled back so they were no longer entangled. "I'm sorry for going off like that," he mumbled, staring down at his hands "I know people find it annoying when I parabarf."

Despite himself, Jace smiled, and eyebrow raising in question "Parabarf?"

Simon seemed to perk up a bit, using his hands to gesture as he spoke, "Yeah, you know how people use the term 'word vomit', parabarfing is just a version of that." and as he finished Jace wished he had found his phone so he could photograph the proud litte smiled the appeared on his boyfriends adorable little face.

The shadowhunter lent forward so their noses and forheads were touching "oh," he hummed "I've never heard if before,"

"Well that's because I made it up." Simon replied, somehow managing to get even closer.

"I like it."

 _Not as much as I like you,_ Simon thought. When is actual fact that is not what Simon thought but instead what he said outloud.

"Oh of course you like me," came the unfazed response "I'm Jace Herondale."

"You need to make your mind up with these last names," Simon playfully scolded "first Wayland, then Morgenstern, now Herondale, what's it going to be next week huh?"

Jace snickered "You never know, maybe one day it might be Lewis." _what are you thinking you can't just say that!_

But instead of shocked silence what he instead got was Simon turning to place a tiny kiss on his jaw "I like the way you think Mr. I Don't Even Care What Your Last Name Is At This Point. I like the way, you, think."

***** 

Several rooms away, Alec could feel warmth blossoming from his parabatai rune. Putting down the book he was reading, he smiled knowingly. Content with the fact that his brother had found someone to make his world less cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting to the end. I applaud you. Well done. It makes me a real big happiness.


End file.
